Dear Diary
by x-GlitterEyes-x
Summary: One day Kisshu learns from Pai about diaries and hatches a scheme, what will happen when a certain red haired mew's diary lands in the hands of this alien? Short story
1. A Lesson In Words

This is just a short story about Kisshu and Ichigo, it's not a lemon for those of you wondering but it does have a bit of inti

**Dear Diary**

**Yet another story involving Kisshu and Ichigo, whoo! Anyway just to give you the basic idea, it involves Ichigo, Kisshu and one kitten's diary...**

**--**

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today wasn't too abnormal from any other day. I went to school and got to meet Masaya! (Kawaii!) And Ryou made me slave away at the café again as usual, I swear one of these days he'll wake up to find himself hanging over a pit full of alligators! Anyway... whilst walking home Kisshu turned up yet again (surprise, surprise...) and tried to make me his. Now a days he comes to me once every day or two and I merely push him away, I'm use to it now but it's still annoying! Anyway that's pretty much it for now, I smell something nice cooking from downstairs so I'm gonna go investigate! Bye!_

--

Ichigo closed her diary to reveal the pink cover with red strawberries on it, written on it was 'Ichigo's Diary' and underneath 'Do Not Read!' Going over to her bed she placed it under her pillow. **(why is it I wonder that almost all diaries are placed under the pillow or bed? Although I haven't had a diary since I was eight I would put it somewhere like in my wardrobe or under the floorboards.)**

"There!" she stated happily, she was interrupted in her thoughts by another whiff of the delicious food, smiling she quickly ran out her room and downstairs.

--

Kisshu sat sleeping against a wall with his hands behind his back, as he lay he began snoring.

Pai stood in front of him glaring down at Kish; Tart was floating next to him.

"Kish!" he shouted.

Kisshu woke up instantly and looked up at him, "What?"  
"Stop falling asleep already!" Pai cried.

Kisshu stood up, "I wasn't, I was just... erm... resting my eyes is all. Go ahead with whatever you were on about."

Pai sighed, "Look I'm trying to educate us all on earth so we have a bigger chance of defeating the human's, we're working our way through the alphabet and are only at 'D!' **(Hmmm... the alien's alphabet is the same as our's.)**

"Yeah, yeah." Kisshu said putting a finger in his ear and yawning.

Pai let out a frustrated grunt and turned around to reveal a picture projecting to the wall, "As I was saying... and that is all about the term 'diarrhoea." **(That word isn't just random, I looked in a dictionary and that is actually before the next word lol!)**

"Next up is the word 'diary.'" Pai stated, "It says here a diary is a description of events that had happened and some humans have their own diaries and write in then their secrets, feelings and events happening."

Throughout all of this Kisshu had been either not paying attention or just sleeping; however at this his head shot up, "You say they contain secrets and feeling eh?"

Pai nodded, "Yes Kisshu."

Kisshu crossed his arms and floated a few inches of the floor, "Hmmm... I wonder."

--

Ichigo raised her hands in the air, "Whoo!" she cried jumping up and down in the café.

The other mews ignored their leader's perkiness and continued with what they were doing.

Ichigo sighed, her favourite moment at the café was always when she was leaving and heading home, that and the fact she got to eat the delicious food made by Keiichiro.

"Bye guys!" she cried opening the door toe the café.

"Hold it right there."

Ichigo stopped in her tracks and turned to see Ryou walking in, "What?" she asked clearly eager to get home.

Ryou walked up to her and handed her a sheet of paper, "Tomorrow morning I need you to go pick something up at this address."

Ichigo looked at the information on the paper, "But this says I have to go at 5.00am!"

Ryou shrugged, "So?"

Ichigo glared at him, "Why can't you go?"

Ryou get a small chuckle, "It's 5am! I'm not getting up that early!" he replied before walking away.

Ichigo growled, "You... you..." she tried to think of a word to describe him, "You rotten, mean, slave-driving pig!" she cried, Ryou stopped in his tracks and she smiled, clearly glad with her work. It had been worth spending five minutes to think that up before work, quickly running out the café she happily ran along home.

Ryou sighed, "Well that's a new one."

--

Kisshu looked around Ichigo's room as he floated in mid-air, after having Pai drone on about something call 'intercourse' he had decided he'd had enough and teleported into Ichigo's room. **(Unfortunately Kisshu doesn't have a very good education, if he had known what that word meant he would probably have regretted leaving)**

After the word 'diary' had been explained Kisshu had drifted back off to not listening and had only been thinking about that, he wondered if Ichigo had a diary.

Pai had explained that it was mostly teenage girls who keep diaries and Ichigo was one of them so he was feeling lucky. Pai had also mentioned that diaries were mainly kept in desk drawers, under beds and their pillow or with the actual person.

Floating over the bed he decided to start there, laying on the bed he breathed in Ichigo's scent, "Mmmm..." he sighed, turning over so he was on his belly he lifted the pillow up only for his eyes to widen at the book before him.

At first he daren't touch it however after a while he sat up and delicately picked the book up in both his hands as if it were a flower.

There wasn't even a lock on it and it clearly stated it was Ichigo's on the front, _Wait, this is too easy... _he thought,

"Oh that's me Kisshu, within my story anything happens."

Kisshu turned to see a girl sat on the window ledge smiling, she had blue eyes and brown hair, "Er..." he started.

The girl suddenly gasped, "Oops sorry, didn't meant disturb!" she cried, Gotta go!" Turning around so she was facing out the window she got ready to jump out the window however she stopped for a second, "Oh Kish, just so you know intercourse means sex." she said with a smile before jumping and flying away. **(Lol I just felt like including myself in it and explaining that to Kisshu)**

"Damn!" he muttered hearing the last part, shaking his head he forgot about the random girl who had flown away **(and had now just flown into a plane) **and got back to the task at hand. Gazing at the diary the corner of his lips tweaked and turned into a grin, "Perfect." he finally said after some moments of silence.

He was about to open it when suddenly he heard footsteps, looking up he saw the door handle turning and his heart began beating, suddenly the door opened...

--

**Okay I'm leaving it on a cliff-hanger for now, hope you're liking it so far, please review! I have quite a lot of stories going on a moment so don't blame me if it takes a while to update, I would like at least 5 or more reviews till I update next though... **


	2. A Walk In The Morning

This is just a short story about Kisshu and Ichigo, it's not a lemon for those of you wondering but it does have a bit of inti

**(Finishes wrapping bandage around head and then notices readers) Oh! Sorry I was just finishing off treating my head, it still hurts from flying into that plane in the previous chapter... Anyway I'm really happy with how many reviews I got for the first chapter; I never thought I'd get that many. I was intending to post this chapter much later but because of the number of reviews I decided to post earlier, here you go!**

**--**

He was about to open it when suddenly he heard footsteps, looking up he saw the door handle turning and his heart began beating, suddenly the door opened...

--

Ichigo opened her bedroom door and tiredly made her way in, "That meanie..." she muttered, "How dare he..." she continued to mutter foul language as she made her way to her desk.

--

Kisshu breathed heavily as he lay on his back on the floor under Ichigo's bed, as he took a breath in he inhaled Ichigo's scent.

In his left hand was the diary and he was only glad he had teleported quickly enough for Ichigo to not see him. The only reason he'd teleported under the bed and not out of the bedroom completely was that he wanted to see what Ichigo got up to.

Suddenly his right hand came to something soft, he got a hold of it in his grasp and using the small space he turned his head and looked at what he had a hold of.

"Heh..." he whispered, a huge grin made it's way onto his face as he stared at the pink bra under the bed, he was about to get an idea when Ichigo interrupted his thoughts.

"Where is it?"

Kisshu turned his head to see her feet on the floor and guessed she was doing something on the bed.

"I'm sure I left it under my pillow." her voice spoke.

_Shit. _he thought, if she didn't find her diary she'd sure get suspicious and probably think it him. That was unless she looked under the bed and found him then.

He slowly slid it from under the bed and left it on the floor.

--

Ichigo looked under her duvet, "Where did it go?" she asked quite panicky as a lot of things were in the diary that were personal.

Suddenly her foot touched something, looking down she saw her diary on the floor near her bed. Bending down she picked it up, "Hmmm..."

Walking over to her desk she began to scribble in her diary, the only noise in the room was the pen etching across the paper and a clock ticking.

As soon as she had done she closed her diary and stood up and sighed, "Well guess I best go have my tea." she murmurred, after placing her diary under her pillow she went out the door.

--

As soon as the door shut Kisshu teleported from underneath the bed and appeared floating over it instead.

Wondering what Ichigo had wrote he lifted the bed pillow and picked up the diary and held his breathe as he opened it, the first page was merely some writing written by Ichigo stating that it was her's and no one else should read it.

Ignoring the warning (That rhymes! XD) Kisshu flipped through the pages, the first entry was from eight months ago and although he'd like to read them all he knew he might now have a long time till Ichigo returned so he turned to the most recent. He looked at the second last entry she had written and was surprised to find it only from this morning, reading it he felt his teeth grind with frustration at her calling Masaya 'kawaii' and him annoying.

Despite that however he was filled with glee at reading his kitten's diary, the pen which she wrote with was a pale pink and smelled of strawberries which made him think even more of Ichigo. Turning the page he read the entry she had just put in...

_Dear Diary,_

_ I know I already wrote in here this morning but I am so angry I just have to write down the anger I'm feeling!! That baka Ryou is such an irritating meanie! Today just as I was happy to get home from the café he's making me go somewhere at 5am in the morning! I wish he would leave me alone already, not only does he make me slave over work; he's also making me do his errands now! One of these days I am seriously gonna beat the crap out of him! (Pardon my language) Anyway I gotta go now; I guess I'll have to go bed early tonight so I'm not too tired in the morning. At least Kisshu hasn't shown up today however I know that won't last. Oh well, see ya!_

Kisshu finished reading it off and gently closed the diary, "Hmmm, so my kitten will be getting up at 5am will she?" he murmurred floating on his back. "That means she'll be walking by herself on some deserted streets." he stated, a smirk appeared on his face, "Maybe I should follow her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

A moment later a plan had formed in his head, floating over to her bed he carefully replaced the diary back in its original position and put the pillow over it again. Sighing he took one more breathe in of Ichigo's scent before teleporting away.

--

"Oh no!" Ichigo cried running around her room whilst putting her hair up in pigtails and at the same time trying to find her shoes. She quickly glanced at the clock to find it was 4:45am and she only had fifteen minutes.

Running around she began to get even more panicky as she couldn't find her bra which she had been sure she'd left under the bed the previous day.

After throwing loads of things over her floor she managed to get herself ready, thankfully her parents were deep sleepers so they hadn't been disturbed. However she still hadn't found her bra which made her disappointed as it was pink and one of her favourites.

Making her way down the stairs she slid out the front door and was soon running down the street. As it was early morning it was still quite dark as the sun had not yet appeared on the horizon. Lampposts were still lit and the streets were deserted and hardly any cars were driving. As she ran down the many streets her footsteps echoed along, besides the odd cat meowing or car driving past only her breathing and steps disturbed the silence.

After running quite a way she bent over with her hands on her knees and gasped for breathe, checking her watch she found she still had ten minutes and decided to walk the rest of the way. When she was on her way again she took out a crumpled sheet of paper from her pocket and examined it...

_Go to the address wrote down and knock on the door, if they ask say Ryou Shirogane sent you._

_P.S – Try not to mess this up you baka strawberry._

Ichigo fumed slightly at the added comment, gazing at the address she murmurred to herself, "4, Hyaku Road."

As she turned a corner and walked on in the silence she was unaware of a floating figure following her above and watching her with two amber coloured eyes.

--

**Yep, another cliffy! I'll update as soon as I can so don't worry. Oh and guess what people? I managed to get a hold of Kish's diary! Whoo! I'll read you the most recent entry... (Takes out a dark green book with the letter 'K' on the front and 'Do Not Read Unless You Wish For Death' underneath...) **

_**Dear Diary,**_

_** Today I was hiding in a tree outside of Ichigo's room and using a new high-tech camera I "borrowed" from a human shop I managed to take many "revealing" photo's of my beloved kitten! Aah... I'll never tire of looking at them! I also managed to steal a kiss from Ichigo this afternoon and am hoping to get another one tomorrow. Oh and I'm also planning to get a little revenge on that Masaya jerk... Heh heh heh...**_

**So yeah, that's Kisshu's diary, luckily I got it when he was out and so he's unaware I have it because if he did—**

Kish: (Teleports in room) Grrr... Have you got my diary again!!

**:o I better start running again...**

Kish: No point! I can easily catch you! Heh... (Teleports next to Glitz)

**Aah! Well what if I told you I've already copied this extract onto the computer and can easily e-mail it to Ichigo! (Takes out a laptop suddenly from thin air) If I click this button it'll be e-mailed to Ichigo!**

Kish: Noooooo! Please I'll do anything (Gets down on knees)

**Anything huh... (Grins evilly)**

Kish: (Gulp)


	3. Things I Love

This is just a short story about Kisshu and Ichigo, it's not a lemon for those of you wondering but it does have a bit of inti

_As she turned a corner and walked on in the silence she was unaware of a floating figure following her above and watching her with two amber coloured eyes._

--

Kisshu watched as Ichigo walked along alone, he couldn't believe his luck! It was early in the morning and not one person was within distance to interrupt him and Ichigo. He was so thankful he had read that extract otherwise he would have never had this opportunity.

As she turned yet another corner and walked into an alley Kisshu decided to make his appearance.

--

Ichigo sighed as she walked into the alley using it as a short-cut however as she was half-way through she suddenly felt a ripple of air.

Turning around she was met by someone planting their lips on hers for a second before they pulled away.

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at the green alien now floating a few feet away from her with a smug grin on his face.

"K-Kisshu!" she finally managed to cry after getting over the shock.

Kisshu smiled, "Hi Ichigo!"

Ichigo frowned, "What are you doing here! And more importantly, why are you visiting me so early in the morning!"

Kisshu floated down so he was now standing on the actual floor, "To see you of course, after all you are mine."

Ichigo shot a glare at him, how had he known she was going to be here? He had never met her so early never mind kissing her so suddenly.

"Will you just go away!"

Kisshu ignored her insults, "But don't you want help with picking up your delivery?"

Shock swept over her face, "How did you know what I was doing?"

Kisshu smirked playfully, "Nothing gets past me!"

"Were you listening yesterday as I left the café?"

"Maybe..." he said cheekily.

Ichigo was now very annoyed and turned around, "Go away Kisshu!" she snapped before walking forward.

She was halted after a few steps as an arm wrapped around her waist, turning her head she found Kisshu looking at her playfully.

"Come on Ichigo, it's just you and me... alone. No one else is going to interrupt us so early are they?"

Ichigo tried her best to pull away but it was no use, Kisshu had a secure grip, "Kisshu get off!"

"Only if you do one thing."

Ichigo sighed, "What?"

"Kiss me."

Ichigo froze and a moment later Kisshu released her, turning around she stared at him, "K-Kiss you? No way!"

Kisshu pulled her into him, "Then I won't leave till you do!"  
Ichigo pushed herself away from him trying to keep the distance, "F-fine but just one then you leave!"

"I promise!" he replied.

Ichigo sighed, on another day she would have rejected it and just ran away from him but she had to get this delivery!

Ichigo took a deep breathe and couldn't believe what she was about to do, leaning closer she pursed her lips shut so he couldn't try anything and just as her lips were about to touch his, Kisshu closed the gap quickly and pulled her into him by wrapping his arms around her back and waist.

"Mmph!" Ichigo cried.

She would have used her arms but they were tied against her body as he held his grip on her, she tried to pull away but it proved difficult without the use of your arms.

Despite all this however she kept her lips close together so he couldn't insert anything, after a moment of this she did the only thing she could do. She stomped on his toe which caused him to loosen his grip giving her the space to knee him where it hurts.

Kisshu let her go completely and she jumped back wiping her mouth in disgust, Kisshu meanwhile was bent over wincing in pain.

"You pervert!" she yelled.

Kisshu didn't answer but merely continued on moaning in agony.

Ichigo checked her watch and her eyes widened, "Oh no! I'm late!" she cried quickly turning and running out of the alley to leave a poor Kisshu.

--

**Some hours later... **

"You baka baka baka baka baka!"

Ichigo held her head low as she stood in her café uniform whilst Ryou continued to call her a baka, when he did pause for breathe she said.

"I know I was late, but only by five minutes!"

Ryou glared at her, "And those five minutes cost us a very expensive piece of equipment! The person living at that address said if you weren't there by five he would leave immediately! We now have to wait another week for it!"

Ichigo sighed, "Sorry but I got held up by—"

"I don't care what happened, I don't even care if Kisshu appeared!" he cried.

_Oh the irony..._

"Now get to work, you should be thankful I'm not docking your pay!"

Ichigo nodded and went to working.

--

Kisshu sat in his room still slightly in pain, _Man Ichigo sure is strong when it comes to kneeing! Damn._

But on the bright side, _At least I got to kiss my kitten... twice!_ The corners of his mouth widened into a grin then he suddenly remembered that Ichigo would now be at the café meaning...

Kisshu suddenly teleported out of his room and appeared in Ichigo's room, lifting her pillow up he picked up the diary.

"You would have thought she'd have hid it somewhere differently by now." he murmurred to himself.

"Well of course she wouldn't!"

Kisshu looked up at the voice to find a girl sat on the window sill, she had leafy eyes and long dark brown hair in pigtails.

Folding her arms she said, "Glitz can't be here so I'm filling in for her." _Her head still hurts from that incident with the plane..._

"Anyway Kisshu I'm just pointing out that of course Ichigo wouldn't put it in a different place otherwise the story wouldn't be fun with you searching all over for it!"

Kisshu stared at the mystery girl with a bored expression, "You do know that you're interrupting the story right?"

The girl sighed, "Fine, fine I'll go! Sheesh! I just HAD to tell you that, damn your annoying!"

Turning around so she was facing outwards Kisshu prepared for her to fly but instead she merely jumped down onto the lawn. Floating over he peered out the window as she walked down the street met Masaya. A smirk appeared as she brought out an inflatable hammer and began chasing him with it.

"Heh..."

Looking back at the diary he flipped through the pages till he found a list titled 'Things I love.'

"Hmmm... I could use this to my advantage..."

Reading it he was disgusted at the first word but merely continued to read...

_Things I love..._

_-Masaya_

_-Fish_

_-Flowers_

_-Pretty Clothes_

_-Cake_

_-Other sweet things like ice cream_

_-Cats..._

The list went on for quite a few pages and Kisshu decided to just focus on the first one's, brining out some paper from his pocket he floated over to her desk and grabbed a pen and copied some of them down whilst screams could be heard from outside from Masaya.

Once done he decided to leave it like that till later when he would look at the dairy again, returning it to its original place he then smiled whilst looking at the sheet of paper before teleporting off.

--

**Yep, my friend Emma wanted to be included in the story so I let her fill in for me. She also decided to chase Masaya with an inflatable hammer as inflatable hammer's rule! Everyone should carry one around as they are so cool! **

**The only bad thing about Emma is that she doesn't love Kisshu! Then again, at least she doesn't hate him. She hates Masaya however as she thinks he's **_**too **_**perfect. **

Emma: Too right!

**Of course that still gives you no right to threat Kisshu so harshly!**

Emma: Whatever...

**Kish: I have to say I do prefer Emma to you Glitz, unlike you she at least won't act like a fangirl on occasional days. I'd rather be insulted by attacked by fangirls anyway!**

**What? No! That's it, Emma I'm sorry but if Kish likes you more, I'll just have to get rid of you! (Brings out inflatable hammer and begins chasing Emma)**

**Kish: Hmmm... she sure is crazy...**

**(Looks back at Kisshu with angry eyes) How dare you call me crazy! Even you Kisshu won't be forgiven! (Begins going after Kisshu with inflatable hammer) **

NOTE: During this conversation I was a bit hyper on coke and so because I was so high on pop I was a bit crazy.. he he...


	4. AN

Note: Over the next 1 to 2 weeks ill be doing summer school and going to a hostel and also holiday so i wont be able to post any of my stories, Ironically i have the next chapter for each of my stories already but havent had time to update them and dont have them with me now. if i do ever find time (but it is quite unlikily) ill update. Sorry if this upsets any of you. Bye!


	5. Not so secret admirer

This is just a short story about Kisshu and Ichigo, it's not a lemon for those of you wondering but it does have a bit of inti

**Hi people, I'm no longer high on pop at the moment so their won't be any incidents with inflatable hammers... **

**Kish: Thankfully...**

**Oh and you people should thank me as I am writing this chapter with a sprained wrist! Do you have any idea how hard it is to only be able to type with one hand where as you other is in agony! Okay maybe not agony but it still hurts! Anyway, here is the story!**

**Kish: Yup!**

**--**

Ichigo sat in her room on her bed with Masaya next to her, as she treated some bruises she said, "So what happened again?"

"Well I was coming fro you yesterday when this girl just suddenly appeared and started running after me with an inflatable hammer." he replied.

Ichigo hugged his slightly, "You're so brave for not being scared."

Masaya smiled and hugged her back, "Yeah..."

--

**Wait a minute! I'd just like to point out that at the time Masaya's screams could be heard from when Kish was copying down her notes! Liar... Oh return story!**

**--**

"Well should we go for a walk together?" Ichigo asked.

Masaya nodded, "Hai."

Both of them stood up and made their way downstairs.

--

Kisshu looked happily at his present he was to give to his kitten, in one hand he had some clothes as she had stated she loved 'pretty clothes' and so he had "borrowed" some very expensive clothes which through his eyes looked pretty. He had tried to get his hand on a cat but when picking one up it had clawed at him.

"At least my kitten doesn't have claws." he murmurred upon recalling the memory with a shudder.

In his other hand he had combined two of her favourite things, it was a bouquet of flowers such as lilies and roses along with raw fish in the bouquet aswell. Two in one! She was bound to love it.

"Now to present them to her." he said smiling before teleporting off.

--

Looking around he found himself hovering outside her bedroom window, he frowned upon seeing it empty. Where could she be?

Looking around he floated over the park and spotted a red head, smiling he floated down but growled when he saw the geeky, hippie like idiot with her.

"Damn hippie." he muttered.

His mood lightened however when he saw her sitting on a bench whilst he walked away.

"Now's my chance!"

--

As they came to a nearby bench Ichigo suddenly heard a twinkly like sound chiming in her ears.

"Huh?"

"Looks like the ice cream van is here." Masaya stated.

Ichigo's face lit up, "Ice cream! I love ice cream!"

"Really? Well why don't I go get us both some, my treat." he suggested.

Ichigo nodded her head energetically, "Thank you!"

"What flavour?"

"Str-aw-ber-ry!" she replied, pronouncing each word in a giggly voice.

Masaya nodded with a smile and then walked off whilst she sat at a bench, sighing she laid back and turned her head to look up at the sky as the clouds past by.

"Hello koneko-chan!"

Ichigo froze at the voice and looking back at normal ground stared in shock at Kisshu stood before her with his hands behind his back, a second later she stood up suddenly infuriated.

"You!"

Kisshu smiled, "Hello Ichigo! I have something for you!"

"It better not be like last time!" she snapped, "I nearly got my wages docked because of you and your stupid meddling!"  
"Yeah... sorry about that." he replied scratching the back on his neck.

"Now go away, I'm here with Masaya who'll be back any second." she said.

Kisshu nodded and suddenly brought his hands from behind his back to present a red box wrapped with pink ribbon and what appeared as a bouquet.

"W-what are they?" she stammered in surprise.

Kisshu gave her the bouquet, "Gifts to show my undying love for you."

Ichigo sweatdropped, "Gee, thanks."

Looking down at the flowers her eyes widened, "Kyaa!" she screamed holding them away from her.

"What is it?" Kisshu asked.

"Why are dead fish in this?" she cried.

"I thought you loved fish." Kisshu replied, "So I put them in with some flowers, I thought you'd like it."

"Not together!" she shouted, "How can I have fish covered in pollen and enjoy flowers smelling of fish!"

Turning around she slammed them in the bin next to the bench unaware of the sad look that swept across Kisshu's face for but a moment.

Turning back around she sighed, "Just go Kish."

"Well have this gift then, its some clothes I got especially for you." he said presenting her a gift.

Ichigo looked at the wrapped box and lifted an eyebrow, "What's in it?"

Kisshu smiled, "You'll have to open it to find out." he said, "Bye Ichigo." with that he teleported away.

Ichigo sighed and looked at the present before her; she decided it probably better to open it at home.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned her head to see Masaya running forward with two ice-creams, one strawberry and the other chocolate.

"Here." he said upon reaching her.

Ichigo took the strawberry ice-cream and smiled, "Thanks!"

Masaya smiled in return, "Oh. Where did you get that?" he asked noticing the box.

"Oh, erm..." Ichigo thought it best to not tell him of Kish, "Mint... she wanted me to wear something to... her party this weekend so she came over and gave it to me before going away again."

Masaya stared at her a moment making her nervous before he replied, "Oh, okay."

--

Ichigo entered her bedroom and sat on her bed, it sure had been a great day out with Masaya. Coming out of her thoughts she looked at the gift before her, pulling the bow she unwrapped it and then opened it only to be met with surprise.

Carefully pulling out the contents she gazed in shock at the light pink summer dress, standing up she pressed it against herself and found it was the right size. It came to just below her knees and had straps to hold it up, it was exactly the opposite thing she would have expected Kisshu to give her.

"Kisshu..."

--

Kisshu sat on his bed with his head cupped in his hands, "She didn't like it..." he murmurred.

Why did she have to throw away that present... he was an alien, how was he supposed to know what earthlings liked? Speaking of which, he wondered how the dress had gone down...

Dying to know he quickly teleported outside of her bedroom window and his eyes widened upon seeing her in her room. She was currently wearing the pink dress he had given her and was gazing at herself in the mirror with it; the dress suited her perfectly and showed off all her curves.

Twirling around the dress flew in the air and then gently fell back down again, watching her reflection in the mirror he saw her face filled with happiness and couldn't help but smile also. At least she liked that...

Suddenly Ichigo seemed to freeze and turned around only to have her eyes fall upon him, Kisshu flinched and smiled nervously.

"Kisshu!" she cried.

"H-Hi Ichigo." he murmurred.

--

**Another chapter done well hope you liked it. I'll post again a.s.a.p. **


	6. Revealed

**And finally the last chapter! I thought I had posted this ages ago to be honest and thought this story was finished but after getting a review felton0fanatic I realised I hadn't. Anyway here is the final chapter!**

**--**

Ichigo twirled in front of the mirror admiring the pink dress on her, it was beautiful!

She smiled as she saw how pretty it looked on her; it brought out her eyes perfectly.

Suddenly she noticed a certain person outside her window by gazing in her mirror, freezing she turned around and let her eyes fall on Kisshu who was floating outside.

"Kisshu!" she cried in surprise.

"H-Hi Ichigo." He murmured.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

When she said nothing Kisshu teleported and appeared in her room, smiling weakly he said, "So you like the dress?"

"Erm.. y-yeah." Ichigo replied not sure what to say.

Kisshu nodded and an awkward silence stretched into the room.

"So…" Kisshu said however he trailed off also unsure what to say.

In the end it was Ichigo who broke the silence, "Thanks Kish."

Kisshu looked up to find her smiling at him and blushed slightly.

Ichigo giggled at this, "You're blushing?!"

Kisshu quickly shook his head getting rid of it, "N-no!"

Ichigo's smile faded, "Sorry about the flowers and fish."

Kisshu shrugged "It's fine."

"So anyway thanks for the things." Ichigo said with a smile, "I really love them; I'm surprised you knew I liked those things."

Kisshu smiled, "Do I get a reward?"

Ichigo's smile disappeared, "Like what?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"A kiss on the cheek?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo paused as if in though before sighing, "If it's on the cheek then."

Kisshu's face lit up and leaning forward he presented his cheek, Ichigo rolled her eyes before leaning forward to plant a kiss on his cheek.

However… just before her lips touched his cheek he turned his head so her lips touched his. (Unsurprisingly)

Ichigo's eyes widened and she jumped back, "What are you doing!?"

Kisshu grinned, "Getting my reward!"

Ichigo glared at him, "Out!"

Kisshu frowned, "Aw come on…"

Ichigo stomped forward, "I said out!"

Kisshu sighed, "Fine I'll get you some ice cream or a cat later on."

Ichigo paused, "Huh? How did you know I like those things?"

Kisshu froze, "I… er… better teleport."

Ichigo grabbed his wrist preventing him from doing so, "Infact how did you know anything I like? How did you know when I was going to pick that equipment up? Have you been spying on me?" she shot all the questions out at a quick speed.

Kisshu shook his head, "Of course not kitten."

Ichigo frowned, "Then how!"

Kisshu paused; he couldn't tell her… there was no way.

Backing away he raised his hands, "Come on Ichigo, I would never do that!"

"Yeah right." Ichigo said following him with fire in her eyes.

As Kisshu backed away something suddenly fell from his pocket, before he could turn to see what it was Ichigo had picked it up.

Kisshu's eyes then widened as he realised what it was, it was the piece of paper he had used to copy the things Ichigo loved down onto it.

Ichigo's eyes widened too after reading it and lowering it down she glared at him with such force he was sure he was going to be thrown back.

"That's it!" she yelled, "You read my diary!"

Kisshu began backing away again, "I'm gonna go now."

"Oh no you don't!" Ichigo yelled grabbing a book from her nearby desk and throwing it at him, as it hit his head he fell on the floor slightly dizzy and unable to focus on teleporting.

"I am going to make you wish you were never born!" Ichigo yelled so loudly the house shook.

--

Below Ichigo's mum stood in the kitchen washing dishes, as she suddenly heard her daughter yelling and many crashes from upstairs a puzzled expression crossed her face.

"Teenage girls." She said with a sigh before going back to the dishes.

--

Back on the alienship that night Pai entered the control room only to find Kisshu laid on the floor with bruises and bumps all over his body, Taruto was floating over him as Kisshu held a bag of water on his head.

"You do know you're meant to freeze the water so it's ice." Pai stated.

Kisshu groaned in reply.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Pai asked.

Another groan…

"I'll stay safe and not ask then."

--

As Ichigo stormed down the stairs muttering things about 'stupid' and 'pervert' her mum and dad looked up from the table.

"Hello dear." Her mum greeted.

Ichigo merely nodded in reply and going over to the bin she brought the bag she had been carrying and emptied its contents over the bin. Thousands upon thousands of pieces of torn paper fell into the bin along with a diary cover.

Her father exchanged glances with his wife who merely shrugged, as Ichigo stormed back upstairs her father murmured, "I'll stay safe and not ask."

--

**Da end! Sorry for those of you hoping for some Kiichigo but I couldn't find a way to include that. This was mainly a story just to bring some humour to your lives. **


End file.
